Wake me up on my Deathbed
by Endless Zero
Summary: Draco's abused, as is Harry. They get found passed out together by three girls, and are taken home. MM SLASH IN LATER CHAPTERS
1. June 27, 1:27 AM

Eli-We don't own this, JK Rowling does (except our plot-ness)

Kippa- If we did, we'd write it much nastier and would be video taping it downstairs

Eli- It's suppose to be odd…and weird and random…AND SLASH-Y

Kippa- Yeah, she's nuts, but we couldn't be writing this if we weren't.

Eli- The ALL Mighty Mohnkey© has spoken…

Kippa- Don't sue us! Or you won't get cookies when you leave comments!

Eli- MY COOKIES….alright….I guess I can share…anyways…onto the story-ness

Wake Me Up on My Deathbed

June 27, 1996 1:27 A.M

"Father, don't…please.. don't," I cried.

"_Crucio,_" Father said, his voice dripping with malice. The intensity of a thousand white-hot knifes went through my body; my head feeling like it would implode. I screamed for him to stop, the pain nearly unbearable. Father just shook his head, repeating the curse over and over, the words becoming more hateful, viler. He wasn't stopping. "You're nothing to this family, you bloody cock-sucker." His words stung, but not as much as the feeling of the curse running through my system.

"F..a..Fath…Father..s..s..stop.." I said trying to shake off the curse, knowing that I never would be able to.

"Stop?" He laughed, "Why in bloody hell would I stop? You deserve every bit of this."

"W..w..why?" I whispered hoarsely as I started to feel the tears run down my face.

"Because, Draco, you're gay, and you're going to enjoy every bit of what happens next," Father laughed taking the curse off.

I sighed in relief, and then gasped hearing an unzipping sound from behind me. "Father?" I whispered turning around, just to be pushed down onto the cold, cement floor. A sharp pain went through my stomach, Father's fist colliding with my flesh. I groaned, earning another hit, this time to my lower jaw.

"Draco, you're going to love this," He laughed sadistically as he ripped off my pants and silk boxers.

"Father?"

"SHUT UP!" He yelled punching my upper chest. I screamed. "You like that bitch, don't you?" Father turned me over so my chest was to the ground. I felt something hard on my bare leg. I thought nothing of it until Father moved and the hard thing, I found out was his dick.

"STOP IT!" I yelled. Something painfully, entered my arse. It took me a minute to figure out was going on; my father, Lucius Malfoy, was raping me. "GET THE BLOODY FUCKING OUT OF ME." I screamed.

He kept pounding in and out of me. Resting every few minutes to bite my neck and where ever else he pleased to. After what felt like hours, he came, and left me cold, bruised and helpless on the dungeon floors.

At 2:33 A.M., one hour later, I left the hellhole Malfoy Manor, with clean clothes on my back. Running into the darkness, trying my best to get as far away from that horrid place, the horrid memories, the Malfoy Manor. I couldn't call the Night Bus, no; my being a Malfoy prevented me from doing so. It'd be all over the Daily Prophet by morning.

I had to go to the Muggle World that was the only place that'd be safe. The Leaky Cauldron would be way to obvious to Him. But who did I know that lived in Muggle Wor-.. No. Just no. Not any of the Golden Trio…Potter would think I was there to pick on him and his family; the Mudblood probably would die from a heart attack, and Weasel's somewhere outside of the Muggle World. Maybe Dumbledore could—wait what was I thinking? Dumbledore's the most incompetent person in both Muggle and Wizarding World!

Leaning against a tree, the world seemed like a different place now that I knew what even your own parents could do. Then it hit me, today was my 16th birthday, damn it, I'm never going to be about to forget about this now. A new pain ran through my body, it forced me down to the ground on my knees. What the bloody hell was going on! My hair seemed to grow, no.. it didn't seem to, it did! My hair, once hanging messily around my ears, was now barely passed my shoulders! What the BLOODY HELL! Out of nowhere, it felt like my body was being pulled apart, someone tugging my shoulders up, someone pulling my feet back, my pants seemed to get smaller as well…After a few minutes it felt like it stopped, then something excruciatingly grew from my shoulders blades. The last thing I remember is falling and then nothing more.

A/N: We're sorry we didn't go into that much detail (and that it's really short, hopefully the next chapter will be longer)…it was just a bit too hard on us…and yes we did cry making this chapter…

You basturds. Making us write this and cry.

I'm (Kippa) coming to your house to get you for this..

(Eli) But….we wrote this on our free will….right?

(Kippa) Shh! They didn't know until you said something… Sheesh.

Oh wells………….

Review and you'll get yummy cookies… (:) see…cookie…


	2. June 27, 6:15 AM

Eli: So we're back…..from outer space…and yet we still don't own anything….

Kippa: We visited Saturn, and Mars, trying to find someone who'd brainwash J.K. Rowling for us, having her give us the rights along with the money, but as you can see, we're here, still writing Fan fictions, and that means we're both still broke as a cow.

Eli: But…we still have cookies …and no one else has taken any of them yet….aka…no one review yet…but that's because we just put the story up

Kippa: Man, we're fast then, right? I mean, we visited two planets, and are still here not seeing our story up.. Maybe that'll change by the end of this chapter! Yayayayayayay!

**Stole a cookie **

Eli: growls Bitch. MINE! takes cookie back and eats it..then hides the rest of the cookies MWHAHAHAHA….and now I think we'll go back to the story so I don't get killed by Kippa

June 27, 1996 6:15 A.M.

Waking up was never a pleasant thing, not here at any rate. The sun wasn't even up yet, but if I didn't get a start on my chores, Uncle Vernon would get angry. Slowly, I got out of my warm haven, got dressed in the hand-me-downs I got from Dudley, and went downstairs to start breakfast. Entering the kitchen, I found it empty; they usually slept until they smelt me cooking something edible.

"Might as well kill two chores at once.." I muttered softly, pulling out the rag and a bucket, while also getting out a pan and some bacon and eggs. Starting the burner and putting a pan over the open flame, I went down to start to scrub the kitchen floor, while the pan heated up. I shoved the rag into the bucket, burning my hands with the cleaner, and then brought it to the floor, using the most elbow grease that I could for a boy who was malnourished. After a few minutes, I put the rag down in the bucket.

Walking back over to the stove, I cracked a few eggs in one pan and a few slices a bacon in another. Turning the burners on low, I went back to scrubbing the floor, figuring that I could get a bit of that done while the food was cooking. Oh how wrong I was! The next thing I knew, Uncle Vernon was running down the stairs, then shoving his foot into my ribs. He complained about how the eggs and bacon were burnt so bad that they looked like a pile of ashes. Which, in my opinion, was a complete and total lie, because when Uncle Vernon pulled me up by my collar, I saw the eggs and bacon, only a little burnt. Then as my Uncle threw me to the wall, he slipped on the wet kitchen floor, just as my Aunt was coming down the stairs.

"What did you do now, boy!" I heard her screech, my eyes shut due to the pain that was coming from the back of my skull. That was it, the last straw. Screw them. I ran passed my Uncle, who was squirming on the floor, my Aunt, who was attempting to help up my Uncle, then up the stairs. Hedwig fluttered in her cage, so I unlatched it and threw open the window, grabbing my wand before jumping out the window after Hedwig. How I managed to not break my foot when landing, I don't know. I just remember feeling the ground, then running as fast as I could, as far as I could.

It seemed like hours before I stopped. When I did, I had to lean over and focus on my breathing until I was able to breath normally again. I looked up to see this.. girl, she had red all over her pants, so maybe she was on her.. ahem. I took a quick breath, walking to the girl and pulling her up into my arms. She was rather pretty blonde, though she looked awfully familiar, but I couldn't saw whom she looked similar to. Hm.. Well, she looked too peaceful to be related to him.

My eyebrow perked when I felt something on her back, peeking over her the best I could, I gasped, spying a pair of very, very pretty wings. No wonder this girl was so pretty, she was a bloody fairy! Literally and figuratively.

"I can't take her back to my Uncle's house.. Crap.. and Ron's house is too far away.. Ah! The Leaky Cauldron!" With that, I soon found myself in an alley, feeling awfully weak. I cursed in my mind when my foot caught on something loose on the ground, my body falling to the ground, spinning a bit so the girl wouldn't get the worst of the fall. Then, there was black.

A/N:

Kippa - Yay! Can you guess who the girl is? Huh? Huh? Got any ideas? Well, I ain't telling, so screw you! Flips the Bird.

Eli- Ooooo…Oooooo… I know…I know… pick me…pick me waves hand like Hermione

Kippa - You already know, smart person!

Eli- Oh…yea….well…I guess you'll find that out in…erm…..what's one more then one?

Kippa - Well, that'd be this chapter.. two, but then ask yourself.. What's one more than two..Dundundun!

Eli- Seven?

Kippa- Really? Wow.. We'll figure this out while you all read.. have fun.. Now, one plus two..

Eli- five hundred…eighty….three…the answer is three

Kippa - Woo! finds the cookie stash. OH YOUR GOD! Tackles Cookies

Eli- bites Kippa's arm and takes cookies and hides them You know….if people are reading this….doesn't that make us…I don't know….strange…seeing as I don't know…I'm done being smart….Now review or die….I mean…..review or no cookie…heh…….DIDN'T DO IT


	3. June 27, 11:42 AM

Eli- Hmmm…we're back…again…for the third time….in less then 24 hours….Now we still don't own anything…and we're too broke to buy Starbucks…so yeah…first we can't get JK Rowling brainwashed and now they won't let us take over Starbucks…oh well

Kippa- Cursed Starbucks, I even tried to blackmail them.. But I guess the tape on those nudie pictures wasn't indivisible like the box said it was.. Curse you Starbucks! You wicked fiend!

Eli- Okay….so….I'm bored….. goes back to drawing half naked Harry And…Eli is pronounced E-lie.

Kippa - Stares at the drawing for a bit, drooling, then snaps out of it. Anyways, on with the show, right?

Wake me up on my Deathbed

June 27, 1996, 11:42 A.M.

Eli, Kyle, and Kippa grinned faintly at each other, their eyes staring over at the clothes in the windows of various clothing stores. Now, these girls weren't normal, not for you Muggles anyways, they're witches, transfer students from Salem. Though the school year wouldn't start until September, and it was only June. As they walked, they had a very lively conversation..

"Stupid fucking muggles…" Kyle said, "Wait…I know what we should do now…we should go get our hair done!"

"No," Kippa said flatly.

"Yes we should! C'mon Kip, we must make ourselves look pretty for all the pretty Hogwarts girls and boys…well, mostly girls…but still."

Eventually, Kyle and Eli dragged Kippa to a hair salon. After a few hours, Kyle emerged with shoulder length brown hair, Eli with black ear length hair, and Kippa with burgundy hair barely passing the nape of her neck.

"Hey, you guys, I'll be back in a minute…or seven…" Eli said running following an ice cream truck. "You fucking ice cream truck…come back." Eli yelled after the truck. Kippa rolled her eyes, Kyle did the same, then both took off after her, but paused after a few feet, their eyes glued on two people in an alleyway.

"Hey, Eli!" Kyle yelled, "Get your ass over here!"

"I KNEW YOU WANTED MY ASS!"

Kippa laughs faintly, then yelled out jokingly, "No, love, that's me!"

"YAY! THREESOME TONIGHT, MY BED!"

"Just get over here, Eli. Or, we can burn your pictures of…you know what."

"Alright…" Eli muttered walking back to the two girls.

"I knew you two were taking pictures of me in the shower!" Kippa said accusingly.

"Not the shower, babe, when you're changing," Eli said laughing.

:"Thank god you guys don't while I'm sleeping," Kippa giggled, she wore no clothes when she slept, excluding a pair of whitey tighties.

"Well, that's only because you are a fucking bitch who is a stick." Kyle said sticking her tongue out.

"You shouldn't be talking, m'dear. And Eli! We actually had a reason for calling you back!" Kippa pointed towards the alleyway towards the two nearly forgotten figures laying on the ground.

"Lookie, it's a pretty girl. Kip, can I have her…she's pretty…" Eli said.

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but it looks like those two are dating," Kyle said guessing.

Kippa flipped Eli the bird, before muttering, "Don't call me Kip, _Ellie_."

Eli growled and ran towards Kippa knocking her over. "Don't fucking call me fucking Ellie. That's a fucking chick's name you bitch." Eli then pulled her hair and walked away.

"Again, your bubble has burst. YOU, Eli, are a girl."

"Don't make me attack you." Eli growled.

Kippa nursed her wounded hair, before jumping up and tackling Eli to the ground, "You idiotic bitch! How dare you! You called me Kip, so you should've fucking known I'd call you Ellie!" Spits at, but misses purposely, then gets off of, her arms crossing under her breasts, muttering "Bitch."

Kyle pointed to the figures saying, "And what about the two people?"

"Rape them?" Eli said, her eyes fixed on the blond.

"How about no.. Let's just.. I 'unno, not rape them?" Kippa's voice dripped with bitchiness.

"But she's so pretty…."

"Hun, " Kyle said, "_If_…you can get her to agree, you can _date_. No fucking, raping, love making, having sex, or whatever else your mind can think of."

"So no bondage?"

"None.. Unless you let me borrow some of your gear.." Kippa grinned.

"No, no bondage." Kyle nodded her head sharply.

"Bitch.." Spoke the burgundy haired girl, shooting Kyle a glare.

"That's what I'm here for.." The brown haired girl grinned. "Now, back to the people…."

"Why is it we seem to always get off the topic of those people..? Honestly, while we're here arguing, Eli could be raping the blond.." As she spoke, she reached over, holding onto Eli's shirt collar.

"So, are we going to help them?"

"Dunno, Kyle, what do you think Eli?"

"Yes, we should help them…and the blond can sleep in my room with me."

"Damn you, Eli, the blond is staying on the couch."

"Awww…but why. My bed's plenty big enough."

"It's a fucking twin size."

"Exactly, Kippa, twin means two, duh!"

"And people told me I needed to be in special ed. Classes.." Kippa muttered, glaring towards Eli.

"I'm just saying that twins are two people..meaning two people could, if they wanted to, fit on a twin sized bed."

"An, sort of like those blankets that barely cover a person, yet they are suppose to cover a twin sized bed?" Kyle perked a brow, eyeing Eli.

"Why do you think I have a queen sized blanket…fuck it. Plus, I have my many fuzzy blankets."

"You mean handcuffs.." Kippa snickered, taking a few steps towards the two in the alley, seeing that they kept getting lost in their conversations over nothing.

"Not handcuffs…I left those back in the states," Eli spoke exhaustedly.

"Note to self, keep bedroom door locked at all times.." Kyle shook her head slowly, in shame.

"But…I thought you wanted to fuck me…WHY DOESN'T ANYONE WANT TO FUCK ME?"

"Because you keep yelling about people fucking you, and they probably think you have AIDS." Spoke the burgundy haired girl, who was kneeling down by the two unconscious people.

"MINE!" Eli said running over to the blond caressing her.

"With your luck, that blond'll be a boy.." Kyle muttered, hands shoving into her pockets as she followed her 'friends'.

"Heeeeey! This guy's gotta scar on his head.. can I poke it!" Kippa suddenly seemed a lot more hyper..

"Hey," Eli said examining the raven haired boy with the scar… "Isn't this…Harry Potter?"

"Wait…how would you know?" Kyle asked.

"Because she has his pictures," Kippa said loudly.

"Do not, dude, Harry Potter is like the super wizard."

"Wait.. Isn't there someone called that on that show.. The Justice League?" Kyle said excitingly.

"No! Wait….is there…?" Eli tilted her head a bit.

"You bloody Americans!" Some random British guy yelled into the alley after passing by.

"Screw you too, bustard!" Kippa cursed, giving the man the bird.

"Right, that's getting along with the natives real well, _Tia._" Kyle rolled her eyes.

"I'll hex you when we get to school.."

"And now we should grab the two people and go home," Eli said making sense for once.

"Wow, Eli's smart for once.. Outside of class that is.." Kippa blinked, then nodded her head, pulling the raven haired guy's arm up around her shoulder, then standing. "God this guy's a twig.. And I thought I was skinny.."

"I'm carrying the blond girl!" Eli said picking the blond up. "You know…this girl's really flat chested, like AAA or something."

"Big turn off, right?" Kyle snickered when Eli nodded.

"That's why I'm happy I got boobies!" Kippa wiggled her chest, sort of forgetting the guy who's arm she had wrapped around her neck.. if he was awake, she was sure he'd either grope her, or run away embarrassed. "That way, if I get a girlfriend, or boyfriend, I don't need to play with their boobies! I got mine!"

"And these are my friends.." Kyle muttered under her breath, watching Eli trying to grope the unconscious blond..

"Ugh! No boobs at all.." Eli pouted faintly, "Oh well, she's still pretty!"

"And they say sex doesn't control the teenage mind now-a-days.." Kyle rolled her shoulders in a shrugging motion, walking out of the alley. "Ah.. Which way's the house again..?"

"It's by the Quiznos!" Eli spoke happily.

"Right across the street from that Starbucks.." Kippa nodded, blinking widely.

"But.. there's none of those around here.."

"'Course not, we used floo powder, or did you forget?" Eli smiled childishly.

"Crap.. Any of you got money for a cab?" Kyle looked back at the two holding the sleeping people.

"Ehm.. Maybe? We could just pay when we got home.. I'm sure whoever gives us a ride will wait if we promise to pay extra.. Or we can have Eli flash the driver."

"Why me!" Eli shouted, her eyebrows furrowing downwards slightly.

"Because you screw anything with either reproductive organ, and you flashed my cat.." Kyle just added the last bit on for no reason what so ever..

"But…the pretty blond angel's here…."

".. Fine! I vote Kyle does it, seeing that she doesn't have to carry anyone around!" Kippa declared, Eli nodding, "And you're outvoted, so you must! Take one for the team!"

"Eh.. crap.. Ah, Eli, I'll trade you!"

A loud growl emerged from Eli's throat, moments later Kyle had a large bruise on her cheek and a forming mark from being bitten. "MINE!"

"And I'm a bitch?" Kippa blinked at the actions that had just taken place in front of her. Rolling her eyes, she stuck her hand out, then whistled loudly, and finally yelled out, "TAXI!"

Three cars passing the alley stopped, two of them weren't even cabs.. Kyle shook her head, muttering to herself as she got into the cab, Kippa rejoicing, slipping into the backseat as well, Eli snickered, groping the blond's 'chest' again, before sliding in after Kippa.

"Where you girls going?" The driver looked back, smiling friendly-like.

"9324 Parkend Drive." Eli muttered.

"Look Kyle…she remembered something."

"SHUT UP KIPPA!"

"Girls, stop fighting. Otherwise, no TV. tonight," Kyle said.

"We'll be good…"

"Really good…Eli will even stop groping…"

"I didn't agree to that…"

Kyle laughed faintly, feeling the car move, meaning that they'd be home soon.. Thank whoever what in that forsaken sky.

"Of course you did, when you said we'll be good." Kippa defended.

"I said I'd be good, I said nothing from stopping sexual acts…today anyways…"

"Looks like someone will be going to Sex-aholics Anonymous."

"Fuck you, Kip."

"Screw off, Ellie."

"You girls are from the states, aren't you?" The driver spoke good heartedly, "No girls around here talk like that.. Or I've never heard them talk like that in public."

"Didn't I tell you guys to be good?" Kyle growled at the two arguing girls in the back seat with her, then looked to the front, nodding, "Yeah, we seem to have a thing called free speech.."

The driver stopped talking after that. "So, Kyle…is groping still okay?" Eli asked.

"Yes, groping is okay…for the most part."

"Yes! See told you groping is fine, Kippa."

"Whatever, you're just mad 'cause you're a girl.."

"Look who's fucking talking bitch."

"Atleast I can admit it, dear." Kippa smiled sweetly, anger present in her eyes.

"Just wait until your mother and father hear about what you really did with those girls in your room at your last birthday."

"And just wait until your parents hear about all those STDs you have from all those 'partner's you've had yourself.."

"They weren't real partners, duh..if you were even a little smart you would have realized that I haven't done anything besides groping…pervert."

"THAT'S A FUCKING LIE AND YOU KNOW IT!" Kippa snapped, her voice growing louder as she spoke, the driver trying to hush her from up front.

"Okay..there were only…one…two..seven….Only fucking seven….and six of them were girls!"

"You still probably got a few STDs from them too, whore.." She spoke the last word playfully.

"Well, better then the…what was there…fourteen girls you had at your last birthday..and we all know you did some things besides fucking groping as well." Eli said with slight entertainment in her voice.

"Ah, most were groping and making out, others well.. I'll let your imagination fill in the rest.." She winked, "But remember, I didn't even try lying, hoe."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"Whore."

"Dyke."

"DYKE ON BIKE."

"Ten cent alleyway hooker."

"Hey, I don't have to pay people to fuck me…"

"Yeah, you give yourself away for free."

"Fuck you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Kyle yelled. Kippa and Eli looked at each other and momentarily shut up. After around twenty minutes, the three were home, dragging their newly found captives behind them.

"So.." Kippa blinked at the two after laying them on the couches..

"Let's dress them up in pretty clothes!" Eli grinned widely.

"I'm in," Kippa stated.

"As am I," Kyle said jumping up and down.

"Someone's maturity just leapt out the window.." Kippa blinked at Kyle and her actions.

"Someone help me take off the chick's pants.." Eli said attempting to pull the blond's pants off.

"Sure!" Kyle leapt at the chance, giving the pair of pants a hard tug.

"Eh, Eli, you hot blond chick.. is wearing boxers.."

"Well, I wear boxers, sometimes, they're comfy…Oooo, can we change her boxers?"

"I have no objections!" Kyle and Kippa yelled simultaneously, now three pairs of hands pulling at the boxers.

"What the fucking hell!" Eli said looking at the new found out male's.. package. "But…but…he's too pretty to be a guy.." Eli said crying. "If you too need me..I'll be in my room." Eli said stalking off, sulkily.

"Heeeyy! Don't you still want to make them look pretty? I mean, we could make them both wear girl clothes to get back at that blond guy for tricking you…" Kyle spoke thoughtfully.

"Well….I guess so…." Eli said wiping her tears away.

"Yeah! We can make them both wear those lacy thongs that aren't in use!" Kippa giggled..

"I'm on it!" Kyle said running to Eli's and Kippa's rooms grabbing a thong from each.

"I got a blue and black lacy one! I hated this thing.. too lacy, itched too much." Kippa spoke the last bit to herself…

"I have a green and silver one.." Kyle waved it in the air excitedly.

"Now, you two put the thongs on and I'll go get the pants," Eli said excitedly.

The thong bearers nodded at the one running off to get the pants, then Kippa put the blue and black thong on the blond, while Kyle took off the 'Super Wizard's' pants and boxers, replacing them with the silver and green thong.

"Hey guess what…guess what!" Eli said bouncing off the floor and ceiling.

"What?" The two changing the captives looked up at the bouncer.

"I got bondage pants, tight ones," she said holding them up.

"Ah, I say those go on the Potter guy." Kyle nodded, "We should make the blond wear a skirt for making poor Eli cry, the basturd."

"Skirt, fishnets, and hooker boots," Kippa said.

"And a tubetop!" Eli exclaimed.

"Let's give Potter a bra, and stuff it! A strapless one for tubetop boy." Kyle snickered.

The three began their work, after the clothes, bringing in make up, jewelry, and boots.

"I think I'd screw them.." Kippa said thoughtfully after they finished their work.

"Who wouldn't? Especially, the angel?" Eli said drooling.

"I'm locking you in your room tonight.. the both of you." Kyle warned..

"But what about you, Miss I'm-going-to-jump-at-the-chance-to-undress-them?" Eli questioned semi-angrily.

"Yeah!"

"Alright, how about we just lock them in a room, and like.. hide the key from ourselves or something..?" Kyle shrugged, attempting to look bored.

"I guess so…we can't really jump them in their sleep…unless it's rape. Eli has enough of those charges on her for all five of us in here." Kippa stated.

"HEY!"

"It's true, Eli," Kyle said softly.

"It was only a grope or two…"

"Or seventy three.." Kippa playfully whispered.

"Let's take them shopping," Eli randomly said.

"They're passed out."

"Oh yeah…sorry Kyle."

A/N: Really Random…

Eli: Yea…but hey..people review us

Kippa: And you've found out the girl isn't a girl, but a boy..! And you know the guy is Potter, so who's the blond? Can ya' guess? Huh? I ain't telling! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Eli: DestinyEntwinements- You're now Kippa's favorite…and no cookies…they…um…disappeared…

Kippa: Thank you, DestinyEntwinements, if you could send me your address, I'll make a house call.. Wink.

Eli: Don't worry, I won't let her come over…she's too busy whoring people (like me) out to random people….so if you could…save me!


	4. June 27, 1:32 PM

Eli: Well, Kippa's not here…and yeah…don't own anything…blah blah blah…J.K. Rowling's…blah..blah blah….onto the story…

Wake Me Up On My Deathbed

June 27, 1:32 P.M.

Opening my eyes, I expected darkness, yet I was in a room painted a soft blue. Panicking, I thought I was back in the Manor. I sat up, only to be greeted by pain, deciding to lie back down, seeing that it was the only smart choice. Why was there so much pain? This small memory lapse had left me in pain.

"Hello there," a female's voice said.

Looking over I met eyes with a girl. She had burgundy hair and purple eyes—odd. "Where am I?" I asked, now knowing that I wasn't at my father's mercy anymore.

"At my house…well, technically my parent's house…but they're living in the states now…" she rambled.

Seeing how I was hardly getting anywhere, I asked another question, hoping to get some answers. "Who are you? And why am I here?"

She paused and seemed to be thinking, "I'm Tia Kippara Repth, you can call me Kippa…call me Kip and you're dead. You're here because you're not there or else where."

I rolled my eyes…wait a Repth? "You're a Repth, as in a rival to the Malfoy's status wise?"

"Yep!" she giggled. "So who are you?"

"Drakon Alexander Matthew Malfoy," I answered proudly.

"Ah…that's why you were interested. Well, I'm off to find my roomies. Just be careful to the guy next to you," Kippa said skipping out of the room.

Well, she was odd. Turning over, I saw a guy with raven black hair, in about as bad of shape I was in. Feeling sorry for him I started to dig in my pockets, seeing if I had some sort of healing potion left. Sadly, I did not.

Getting up slowly, causing me more pain, I went to look for that one odd girl. Moments later, I found her and her roommates. "Do you have anything to help him?" I asked quietly.

"Sorry, but no," the girl with brown hair said. "By the way, I'm Kyle, and that's Ellie." She said pointing to a black haired girl that almost looked like a guy.

"My name is fucking Eli, not Ellie. Ellie's a girl's name."

"Which you are, aren't you?" I asked, trying to provoke her.

"Yea…hey! You're the pretty angel." After she said that everything came back to me. Bloody hell, I was some sort of creature. I raised my hand and ran it through my hair then to my wings. Why hadn't I noticed them before? "

"She wants you." The girl named…Kippa, I think, said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Well, sorry girls, but I'm a gay man."

"In a skirt," Eli added.

I frowned. Looking down at my new attire. It was bloody black, tight, and something a girl would wear. I attempted to take off the ripped up shirt, finding that I couldn't. I tried the same with the skirt again it wouldn't come off. The three girls started giggling. "What did you bloody do?" I screeched.

"It's not too bad," the burgundy haired one said.

"Yeah…it makes you look hotter."

"Shut up Eli!"

"Why should I, Kippa?"

"Because I said so."

"Shut the fuck up, both of you. You're going to scare, umm…what's your name?"

"Draco Malfoy," I said smirking.

"A Malfoy?" Eli's eyes lit up, "I'm a Jordi, and Kippa's a—"

"A Repth, I know. She already told me."

"Oh…Kyle's a Selena."

"So, what are three of the richest witches from America doing here?"

"We're going to…erm…Hog-something," Kyle said.

"Hogwarts, Kyle. Thought you were smarter then that." Eli grinned.

Feeling tired from standing, I sat down on the floor just to feel the pain in my arse. Hissing from the pain, I rolled on my stomach. "Hey, you okay?" Kyle said, touching me slightly. I screamed and curled up in a ball, as the memories from what my father did to me flooded my mind.

"Draco…Draco…Ko…Draco…Ko…Ko…Koko. Koko, are you okay? Kyle didn't mean to hurt you. Do you want to go lie down with the one guy." I drew back thinking about what the guy could do to me if he woke up. "Okay…uh…how about lying sown in my room for right now?" I nodded, not really knowing who was talking to me.

A hand reached out in front of me, trying to help me up. "Please…don't…don't touch me…please."

"Alright, Koko, c'mon, I'll show you to my room," I finally realized Eli was talking to me. "Don't worry," she said, "I won't be in there."

Walking down a hallway and past a few doors, she led me to a mahogany door. Opening the door I was met by a light purple room with a large desk, and a small bed. There were papers scattered about the room. Carefully, I walked over some and made it to the bed. Lying on the bed, I found myself bored. Deciding to look at the around for amusement, I picked up a piece of paper. Surprisingly, the paper was a sketch of a person. Looking closer, it resembled Potter. Papers after paper were sketches. Oddly, they amused me. The last one I picked up, looked like Potter and me, lying down on a bed, hair tossed everywhere…

"He's up!" I heard, I think, Kyle yell.

I walked out of the room, for some reason, I wanted to make sure this guy was okay. Finding the girls in the room I woke up earlier today. Looking at the male who was in the bed, he had amazing emerald green eyes.

A/N: I'm sorry….it's really short…but the next chapter will be longer…I semi-promise…

DestinyEntwinements- Of course there will be the 'greatness of the slashyness' what's the point of having a HP/DM story if they're just friends?

Around the corner a vanished frend around the corner another bend- Sorry, but Draco belongs to Harry…mwhaha….but you can have him after Harry…cough and me cough

Hippogriffluvr- yep…it's sad…..


	5. June 27, 2:12 PM

Eli- All alone again…don't own anything except the plot and the girls…and if you guys haven't figured out that the chapter's PoVs go Draco, Harry, third person mostly focused on the girls. And all I have to say is…poor Harry…and you shall see why…

Wake Me Up On My Deathbed

June 27, 1996, 2:12 P.M.

Where I am? Where did that girl go? Why am I in a bed? More and more questions kept popping into my head. "He's up!" Some girl yelled. In an instant, it seemed that three girls were now in the same room as me, all staring at me. Well, this was a little uncomfortable. Moments later, the blond girl with beautiful white wings came in.

She was smiling, which then turned into a look of almost fright. "Potter," she spoke in a non-feminine voice. "Potter, get your bloody eyes off of me."

Slightly confused, I looked at the other girls. Other then last I have never met this girl. "Draco, you know Harry Potter?" One of the girls said.

"That I do," the winged girl—boy…Draco…Malfoy…? Bloody hell, I was confused.

"Potter…I mean…Harry," Malfoy said, "we're in a house, I have no idea where, with three very odd girls. The one who looks like a guy is Eli, the one who looks normal is Kyle, and the one that has burgundy hair is Kippa."

"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say.

"Now, that you two are up…LET'S GO SHOPPING!" Kyle exclaimed excitingly.

Shopping…? Girls and shopping never mixed. Oh well. "Sounds okay," I said.

Getting up I noticed I wasn't in my normal clothes, but tight black pants with chains and a black shirt with white writing that said, 'God is dead and no one cares, if there's a hell I'll meet you there'. "You can't take them off, so don't even try. These odd-balls are witches, and put some bonding spell on them…speaking of which, when does the spell wear off?"

"Erm…around eight or nine tonight," the black haired girl smirked.

"Great, another Malfoy," I said, grinning slightly.

"Hey! I resent that," Malfoy said.

"So, we're going shopping…how do we hide Dra—Malfoy's wings?"

"With a spell of course, Harry," Kippa said

"And you girls know the spell?" Malfoy asked.

"Yep, it's erm…Eli what's the spell?"

"Velieris decor," she replied in a bored tone.

"Hide the beauty…" Malfoy said.

"Yeah…" Kyle said taking her wand out, "better yet, Eli you do it."

"Fine," Eli said. "_Velieris decor_," she said moving her wand arm in a circular movement.

I stared at Eli in amazement she had done wand-less magic. "Bloody hell, you can do wand-less magic?"

"Yep! So can Kippa, it's like a pureblood thing. Or something like that."

"You guys care about blood?" Malfoy asked, semi-interested.

"Fuck no, blood is blood. Plus, _Koko_," Eli purred, "your daddy's following a half-blood around, and we have our half-blood, isn't that right Kyle?"

"Fuck you," Kyle growled.

"When and where?" Eli grinned.

"I want to go shopping," Kippa said, "So let's fucking go already."

"Alright, your highness, where to?"

"Kyle, stop, otherwise it's off with your head," Eli said.

"Let's stay in the Muggle World, and take the boys to our favorite place," Kippa grinned.

"Works for us, right Eli?"

"Mmmhmmm."

These had to be the strangest three girls I've ever met, even more then Luna. Malfoy and I were dragged outside, where Kyle called a cab. Wedged in the backseat of the cab, Kyle said something about dropping them off in downtown London.

A little over a half hour later, the six of us were dropped off in some place I didn't recognize. "Now, boys, you each get to chose three things. You're not allowed to leave without them. So what will it be?" Kyle said dragging us into a tattoo parlor.

"No way in bloody hell," I said.

"What's with the whole bloody hell thing? Why not fucking hell, or anything not fucking bloody hell?" Kippa yelled.

"Kippa, shut up. Koko, what damage do you want done?"

"Nipples, pierced," he said smirking. "I think that would be hot, don't you think so, _Harry_," Dra—Mal—Malfoy said whispering vehemently in my ear.

"Get the fuck away from me!"

"Aww…poor Harry, he's straight."

"I'm not straight…" I mumbled.

"Oooo…does that mean we can hook Draco and Harry up?" Kyle asked. "Gay couples are so awesome."

"I DON'T BLOODY LIKE BLOODY MALFOY!" I screamed.

"Wow, you have a pair of lungs," Malfoy said. He mumbled something else that I didn't hear.

I walked over to a display book full of tattoos. Page after page was filled of pointless muggle drawings. Getting fed up with the drawings in this book, I turned to another one. This time the drawings weren't as bad. One of the drawling had a snake and skull that looked a lot like the 'Dark Mark' I decided I wanted it, to piss off the Wizarding World.

Hours later, Malfoy had his nipples pierced and I had the 'dark mark' on my left forearm, and the right side of my lip pierced.

A/N: Sorry…it's really short again…but semi-longer…by a few words. My rents are threatening to break the computer if I don't get off…

DestinyEntwinements- Don't we all hate the stories when there isn't promised fucking between Draco and Harry?

Dududadadudadu- yay! Another reviewer

Nicole411- I love my story too…

Yes Kippa, where ever you are, it's my story


End file.
